No One Lives Forever
by temari13
Summary: Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. His comrade's short lives proved it. oneshot TISSUE WARNING!


Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. But he never expected that he would outlive two teams--Team Yondaime and Team Kakashi. Somehow, though, he had managed to.

Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. He learned that from Obito. That fateful day, Kakashi had been fully prepared to die. He had done his best. But he never died. Obito took the hit for him and he was the one who breathed his last. Obito had so much life left; he had just awoken the blood limit of the Uchiha clan; he had just unlocked the Sharingan. Yet he threw it away to save his friend. Kakashi regretted that he had never actually taken the time to become friends with Obito.

Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. He learned that from his sensei. The blonde man was full of energy and he loved his village. That was why he sacrificed himself to save his people, his village. Kakashi had begged to learn the jutsu so he could perform it, but the older man ignored his pleas. He simply stated that it was his duty as Hokage to protect his village, no matter what the cost. Kakashi understood but it didn't make it any easier to let his sensei go.

Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. He learned that from Rin. Why he had let her go on that mission alone, he still could not figure it out. Rin had assured him that she would be fine, that she would be home as soon as possible. But that day never came. Three days after her missed deadline, an ANBU trudged slowly into the village, carrying her lifeless body. The ANBU had dreaded telling Kakashi that the last of his teammates was dead because he feared that it would break Kakashi's already weak mental state. Surprisingly, Kakashi did not go hysterical. Instead, he had carefully cradled her corpse, as though it were porcelain and would break at the slightest movement. He sat there for three hours straight and said nothing. The Third Hokage finally came and managed to persuade Kakashi to give Rin's body to him. Kakashi merely nodded. He didn't speak for a year afterward.

Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. He learned that from Sakura. She had grown in her abilities so much. She had grown so strong, and yet all it took was one blow. One blow, and she dropped to the ground, her jade green eyes vacant and staring into space. It was all he could do to not fall apart right then and there. He had convinced Tsunade that this mission would be good for Sakura, that it would help her hone her skills even more. What he hadn't counted on was Sasuke showing up. Kakashi had seen the look in Sakura's eyes and knew that she was going to attempt to capture him. The Copy Ninja had yelled for her to stop but she didn't listen. He had tried to reach her in time but he was too late. His cherry blossom had withered.

Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. He learned that from Sasuke. Kakashi had been returning from a mission when he heard the sounds of an intense battle raging. Curious as to who was fighting, he had crept closer and been astonished to discover the last two Uchiha engaged in combat. The silver-haired man held his breath, awaiting the outcome and hoping it would tip in Sasuke's favor. But it didn't. Itachi had grown tired of Sasuke's repeated failures. Itachi walked away, leaving Sasuke there, lying crumpled on the ground. Kakashi had quickly jumped to his former student's assistance, but the young Uchiha was already dead.

Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. He learned that from Naruto. The whiskered boy had achieved his lifetime dream of becoming Hokage, but it was bittersweet. Kakashi was the only person left of his squad. Kakashi had breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't failed his team after all. But he would be proved wrong. Five years after Naruto succeeded Tsunade as Hokage, Orochimaru struck one last time. Naruto used every trick up his sleeve to bring the snake down. Although he was victorious, it cost him his life.

Kakashi knew that no one lived forever. He learned that from everyone close to him. Unfortunately, fate seemed to enjoy tormenting him, keeping him alive while killing his friends and comrades. He didn't understand it. He didn't like it. It seemed as if he were immortal although he knew it was impossible.

After all, no one lived forever.


End file.
